Hi
by yui7uyyuyu
Summary: I wanted to meet the snow queen in real life... maybe exchange polite greetings, I never knew that I would have that chance. Now she has fallen for me, oooohhh. What's a fourteen-year-old-boy got to do?(No incest). Rated K.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

I slumbered through my sleep, tired. I only could think about sleep, rest and sleep. No dreaming just sleep.

I was completely exhausted by a month assignments and homework that I managed to finish in one week.

Suddenly, I could feel slight tremble that bounced through my room.

It was my brother with his thundering footsteps as he leaped from the door on to my bed. He frantically shook me back and forth. I kept pushing his face to signal him to go away.

"Wake up, Matt...come on its 5 minutes past 9!" My brother shouted.

My eyes widened as I launched myself past Damian, and into the bathroom.

I had one of those 'rush showers' I didn't soap myself, but I did brush my teeth. I got out and put my clothes straight on, without drying.

I grabbed my gear and slid the railings of the stairs. I grabbed a sandwich, as I patted both my young brothers on my head. They both were happily chasing each other around the house. I saw Damian putting on his shoes, I rushed for the door, as my mother called,

"Don't you want to give your mother a kiss?"

I turned back, giving my mother a kiss on the cheek and my soon to be baby brother and ran back to the door.

"See you all soon." I waved.

I quickly put on my shoes, as locked the door.

"So it's the last day of our classes." My brother sighed.

"Yep."

"So do you want to watch Frozen after this?" My brother shrugged.

I gave my brother a questioning look. We have seen the movie like nine times. I had to think fast because my father started to honk, waiting.

"Sure why not?"

**Hey guys it's me again, this is my second my story for Frozen. I'm still working on my first story, which you should check out.**

**And as always, leave a review, thanks for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1: The hobo**

The tyres of my father's four wheel drive car rolled along the highway, heading to our destination.

Me and my brother both had classes, me archery, my brother Judo. It was a twenty minute drive to the capital city.

Me and my brother were both lazy but it was the last day. It cheered me that there was a shopping complex which luckily had a cinema.

Our classes usually ended at 1 'o' in the afternoon but both me and my brother's coaches released us early. This gave time for me and my brother to watch Frozen! My father knew nothing of this.

We have arrived. Me and my brother waved goodbye to our father. I gave a wink to my brother as we both parted ways.

Me and my brother were both the elite students of our classes, acing with ease. I was the youngest archer to ever win the school championship three times in a row.

As for my brother he was the youngest to ever receive a black belt.

I was very lucky that I got off with any punishment from my coach, Mr John. He wasn't only my coach he was my English teacher. He let me off because I had finished the assignment he gave me.

* * *

Me and my brother met each other in front of the cinema. Both of our stomachs grumbling. There were snacks of course but there was a line that stretched inside the cinema.

"Go on first." I nudge my brother.

"Alright… but how about you?" My brother asked worriedly.

"I'll be fine, no queue has killed me yet." I grinned.

My brother rushed off, as I slouched into the line. Thank god there was a television in the middle of the cinema. I was entertained by the trailers of upcoming movies. Then the news flipped up. There were a group of boo and hisses as it was silenced by the shocking news.

It involved two cars, which later increased. A drunk driver was carelessly speeding as the driver somehow nudges the car to the wrong side of the road, but enough to make chaos. The car on the opposite side of the road had managed to miss it but it skidded at the wrong at the wrong time.

My turn was about to prevail as the guy in front of me left the line. I paused as some familiars names flashed on the screen. It was my family no doubt.

"Hey kid, you alright there?" the woman at the counter asked.

"I'm fine, I would like to order two bunch of fries and four wraps of cheese burgers." I gulped.

My mind froze solid, I couldn't cope with it, if not me how about Damian? How would I break it to him? If I told him now he would be devastated.

* * *

I sat down at my favorite coffee shop worriedly.

"Bro where are you, I'm starving!" Damian texted me.

"I'm at the usual coffee shop." I replied, cracking a smile.

"Hey what's up Matthew?" A friendly tap, shocked me. It was Damian, man he was fast. He quickly grabbed a cheeseburger from the paper bag.

"So…ugh…why didn't you see Frozen?" My brother asked while munching his burger.

I only gave a troubled shrug.

* * *

It had gone dark, food had finished, I was at the bus stop and Damian was sleeping on my lap. I got hungry, so I tried to get up without disturbing Damian somehow but,

"Huh…is papa here yet?" He yawned.

"No…not yet, go back to sleep." I patted Damian back to sleep.

MY stomach grumbled, I had a decent amount of money left, enough for a cheeseburger and for a soda.

I bought what I needed from a food stall nearby. I took a last sip from the soda as I crossed the road and threw it in the dustbin. The chilling wind of the night blew into my face making my teeth chatter.

I put down the snacks by Damian, still sleeping. I was about to grab my burger, as a car was honking badly at a scruffy looking hobo. The driver was still honking as it was heading straight for the hobo. I instinctively pulled him out of danger.

"What happened!?" My brother woke up, because of the honking.

"Hey dude, are you alright?" I worriedly asked.

"Thank you… for your kindness." The hobo feebly thanked.

"Dude…don't you die yet, not on my hands at least." I dragged him to the bus stop and laid him there.

"Do you think he's alive?" Damian asked.

I checked for vital signs, weak but still good and any signs of breathing, yes.

"He needs some water." I breathed.

"I'll buy some!" My brother exclaimed, as he shot off.

"Wait Damian watch where you're going!" I chased after him.

Damian stopped and turned back as I caught up to him. As I was about to speak we were suddenly flashed by bright lights.

**Matthew or Matt for short, is not my real name and so is Damian. I do have a brother. The story will start in chapter 3. The story takes place smack middle in the movie Frozen. Some of the fact about me being a archer is half true. My brother does take judo lessons.**

**As always thanks for reading and leave a review.**

_**Seven**_


	3. Chapter 2(technically speaking)

The vampire

**There will be some POV's in this story.**

**Writer's POV**

I opened my eyes. So I was still alive! That was a nice surprise.

I was lying in something cold, damp and soft. I stood up brushing off on what seemed to be snow. The thing is it was snow.

"Impossible." I breathed. It couldn't be snow, I studied my surroundings, it shouldn't be winter in my country, if it did, and gosh it will bring chaos to the economy.

I tried to peer over the mountain to see if anybody was there. I dragged both my legs over the deep layered snow. I was still wearing my long sleeved collared shirt and my track bottoms, but I was still shivering.

* * *

I was getting tired trekking the snow, but I was no where near the mountain, with no human life in sight. I shuddered to the right as I saw what I thought was a town. It was! Then some unnatural snowflakes appeared into the air. What was happening? I was tempted to find out but then again…I need some help

Then the answer smacked me, literally. It was a glove, turquoise in color. The mountain it is then, bringing the glove with me.

It was really exhausting; my breath was leaving me really fast. The howling wind was pressing me back a few millimeters. Then an unidentified flying object flew the air messily, the wind drew closer and closer to my face. I stumbled backwards as it landed in my face, it was a cape.

First the glove now a cape, why did clothing hate me so much? What did I ever to do them, including the fact these weren't mine.

There was something peeking out the mountain peak, I tried to peer but failed, plus the sun was up, blinding my eyes.

* * *

"Legs, don't fail me now." I breathed weakly dragging my legs through never ending road of snow. I wore the cap for desperate warmth and wrapped my hands tightly around the glove.

"Oh my gosh." I gasped; finally I knew what was peeking out.

In my astonishment, I stared at the ice palace that rested upon the mountain side. It was beautiful, amazing and impossible. I grasped the railing of the flawless ice stairs, thinking who could be responsible for this…this wonderful ice structure.

I carefully climbed up the stairs, scared and amazed. I reached the huge entrance, readying my hands. But I backed up, maybe this is somebody's home and they don't want trespassers. They could kill me.

"_**Come on knock**__." _ My conscious whispered. I stood there frozen.

"_**You know how to knock right?**__" _

"But this maybe somebody's home and they don't want to be disturbed."

"_**If there is somebody in there you can ask for help, don't worry they won't kill a boy like**_** you**_** ."**_

"Alright...alright." I knocked.

**Narrator's POV (The narrator begged to be in this story)**

"Finally I'm free." Elsa breathed happily and relived that no one was ever going to bother her. She was wrong, really wrong.

_Knock, knock_

"What the?" A knock came from downstairs. She opened the door using a wave of a hand and cautiously walked down the stairs.

**Elsa's POV**

This was impossible, I was a monster, I was feared by everyone, I fled as far away as possible, and still somebody wanted to see me?

I reached the bottom floor.

There stood a handsome teenage boy, he had messy straight black hair, had dark hazel eyes and was shivering in astonishment.

"Woo!" The boy jumped back.

"Don't worry I won't hurt you." I tried to sooth him, but I should be the one backing away.

"Stay away from me vampire!" the boy warned.

Vampire? Well that was a first.

**My POV**

I didn't know what slipped my mind; she matched all features of a vampire, well my idea of a vampire. REALLY pale skin, thick textured eyes and most of all if it was a woman vampire they were very hot. This is what I could understand about vampires, believe me.

"Kid, I'm not vampire, I'm very much human." She smiled.

"Prove it."

"See…I don't fffangs." She opened her mouth showing her shiny winter teeth, no fangs.

"Oo…kk" I started to believe her.

"Still don't believe me?" She just smiled and walked up to the door letting the sunlight shine on her.

She didn't sparkle or burn she just stood there with all her beauty.

"So wh…what's your name?" I asked nervously.

"Elsa."

**Done for chapter 2 so what do you think? Leave a review just in case.**


	4. Chapter 3

Kristoff

**Damian's POV**

**Bold words: Damian's conscious.**

Brrrr cold…really cold…wait what?

My eyes flickered open. I groaned as I scratched my head. But I didn't feel my hand, kind of. Something soft and cold, I quickly checked my hand, snow!

Ha! I backed away in shock tripping, and picked up myself shaking off more snow.

_Hey look more snow._

How could this be possible? But one thing for sure I was shivering, teeth chattering. Even though I was wearing a hoodie, but it was still cold.

I trenched through the deep snow, as something peculiar caught my eye, it was long stretching across the ground, it was arched backed and covered in snow.

"Is this a tree?" I gave it a curios poke.

Suddenly it flinched forward rapidly, a whining sound came from in front of me, and it sounded like a horse. It was! As I tried to go after the horse it shot.

"Oookaayyy." It was a voice, most likely shivering.

I emerged from the trees, trying to be friendly as possible.

"Hello there." I gave a friendly wave.

"Wha…Oh hello there." A blonde strawberry woman in a green dress waved back.

It looked like she was stuck in the ground.

"Need help?" I offered.

"No…no I'm just fine." As she grabbed a tree trying to get, but it backfired.

She was covered in snow, lots of snow. Only her arms were sticking out. I couldn't help, but to chuckle.

"Help…please?" She muffled.

I picked her up as she quickly shook my hand, frantically.

"Hi I'm Anna." Anna greeted, plastering a smile.

"_Anna? This could only mean one thing."_

"_**We're in Frozen" **_My conscious gutted"

" Queen Anna, milady."I gave a bow.

**Wait a minute…what do you mean by queen? She's the princess.**

"_It's all in the act" I whispered back to my conscious._

"Oh no…no, I'm not that princess err queen , but if you mean by my sister, Elsa, it would be like sheesh." She said sheepishly.

"So where do you want to go, because I would like to tag along, you see I'm lost." I asked trying to make it look good.

"Fine you can tag along urr…" Anna was looking for my name.

_**How about Daxter, Helios or Nero…some badass names there you can use to hide your identity.**_

"Steve…Steve Thomas, but you can call me Stevie."

_**What?! Stevie? Really?!**_

"Ok Stevie let's go!" Anna hooted going head first.

* * *

We have been walking for hours, I think so. We were still trekking through the snow. The sun had gone down and night had fallen upon Arendelle, and I was really bored.

"So what made the Queen tick?" I asked in an awkward tone.

"Technically, it was my fault, I asked Elsa for her blessing on my marriage, then she said no-

"What's wrong with that?" I knew all of this but I was really bored plus I needed to shake my mind off the cold.

"Well she said, you can't marry a man you just met, and then I grabbed her glove-

"Your sister has a point." I shrugged.

"It's trruue lllloooove." She shivered.

"It doesn't sound like it." I shuddered knowing what was going to happen.

"You'll see." She eyed me.

"But something had bothered me."

"What?" We were climbing up a hill.

"Snow, it had to be snow, sssheee couldn't have tropical magic that covered the fjords in white sand and warm-

"Fire." We said in unison.

"Ahhhh!" suddenly she slipped, tumbled down the hill and landed into the river below. She landed butt-first, I couldn't help it, laughing at Anna who stood up in her frozen dress.

"Stttthhhhapppp…lllaaaaugggfihhhngg." She loudly shivered.

"You have to be carefu-

_**Oh no…**_

Slip, roll, both legs first, frozen legs

I landed just over the river but pants were frozen solid.

"IIIInnn yoouur fffffahce."

_I can't get up…_damn it.

Anna waddled, as for me I dragged my whole body across the ground by using my arms.

It didn't take long to reach the cabin. But getting in to the cabin, problem.

Anna went first, but her dress bounced off the wood of the porch. So she had to awkwardly lift up her legs onto the porch.

New problem, me.

I dragged myself, trying to reach the porch my frozen legs were bouncing against the small steps.

Anna tapped the snow covered sign, the snow fell and it read.

"Wandering Oaken's trading post." She said smiling.

"Oh and sauna!" the snow from the sign had fallen on me covering my face.

Anna kindly held the open door, as crawled in quickly as the harsh cold wind forcedly closed the door shut.

"Yoo whoo."

Me and Anna turned as we were greeted by a colourful, thick accented character.

I headed for the sauna, well the door as I opened the door just a tiny bit. The steam from the sauna slowly melted my frozen legs.

"Big summer blowout. Half off s'imming suits, clogs and a sun balm of my own invention. Ja?" plastering a broad smile.

"Umm…great…for now uh how about boots, winter boots and dresses?"

"That wvould be in our vinter department." Oaken kindly gestured.

I regained my stance, as I looked around for more than his 'winter department.

"Do you have anything else?" I asked.

"We have a supply and deman' problem."

"Ohh… well then best I'll wait outside." I walked out the door as a sled pulled up.

"Hey buddy, are you not cold?" It was Kristoff, covered in snow. He stepped of Sven walking towards the cabin.

"Nahh don't worry about me… but I should warn you to be careful in there." I told Kristoff.

"I just need carrots for Sven." Kristoff chuckled, opening the door and walked in to the cabin.

* * *

Kristoff flew out the door, bumping his head on the sign, as Oaken called bye bye, I moved a bit out of the way as Kristoff landed face first in the snow.

Then Sven tiptoed happily, sniffing Kristoff for carrots and gave a exciting grunt.

"No Sven I didn't get you carrots but I did find a place to sleep and it's free!" Kristoff exaggerated the last part.

"So buddy don't want to come along?" Kristoff offered.

"Sure."

**That is it for this chapter I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and as always **

**Thanks for reading and leave a review!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**My POV**

**Events before and during chapter 3**

_Elsa?_

_No way…no, no…no, she's Elsa and I'm in Frozen. It couldn't be possible, it shouldn't be. Come on…c'mon think, think how this could be possible? _

"Still don't believe me.?" a voice teleported me back to reality, Elsa.

"Oh I believe you very much, your highness." I bowed, knowing that she was queen.

"No…need for that …its fine but please call me Elsa." She stuttered.

"Whatever you say your Elsa-ness." I gave bow with a little sarcastic smile.

Elsa only gave me a stern look.

"Relax, Elsa I'm just joking." I chuckled.

"So Elsa, can I have tour around this amazing palace?" I asked.

"Be my guest, let me be the tour guide." She ushered.

* * *

We both walked around the ice palace, showing every inch and detail of her ice palace. I was simply awestruck by the beauty of the palace; Elsa chuckled by the awe expression on my face. It was all real, no doubt, but how?

Then I asked the dumbest question in my life,

"So why are you here all alone, shouldn't you be at Arendelle, being the queen?"

She stopped dead in her tracks, her eyes widened, as she wrapped her hands around herself.

"You shouldn't be here, you should go away." She backed away."

"But I just got here." I was shocked.

"I insist." Elsa backed even more.

"I insist too… I need a place to stay, plus I need s-

A growl silenced ever thing.

"-you need some food." I changed.

"No I don't." She protested.

"Yes you do."

"But still you have to go."

Ice shot out, luckily I dodge raising my hands in surrender.

"Wait don't kill me, I…, I… I know where to get food." I quickly defended.

She rested her hands on her hips, with risen eyebrow.

"It's true."

Her stomach growled once again.

"Fine...you can stay but only if you find food." She jabbed a finger at me

"Oh yes, I will find food for you, but I need your help to do it."

"No way." She shook her head.

"Yes way."

"Fine." She sighed.

"Let's get going."

Elsa opened the ice doors, as the harsh and cold wind pelted me in the face.

"On second thoughts I think you should go." I backed away hugging myself for warmth.

"Oh come, it's just a winters breeze, plus the sun is up." Elsa encouraged.

"Easy for you to say."

She just smirked me, as she weaved an ice cloak and wrapped it around me.

It felt warm and good.

"Better?" She smiled.

"Yes." I gulped, she noticed that I was wearing her old cloak, she just smiled at me even broader.

* * *

What seemed like an hour, was only 10 minutes

Elsa was striding easily, with her poised checked.

"I best decide, if wear pants than your dress." I suggested.

"Why, I thought you were going to buy some food."

"No I didn't say that…we're going to get food by hunting."

"You mean kill, innocent animals?" She questioned.

"It's for the greater good."

The long icy dress formed into pants as her cloak shortened.

"Nice." I gave a thumbs up.

I stopped to see a deer, decent sized, searching for its food.

Elsa bumped into me, as she started to moan, I laid a finger on her lips, darting my eyes to the deer.

She looked at the deer and nodded.

"Go ahead kill it." She urged me.

"Why me, and how do I kill it?" I whispered, showing my empty hands.

"Improvise." She shrugged.

"Improvise, how?!" I gritted my teeth.

"You're the one with powers." I pointed out.

"I don't want to be responsible." She said.

I smacked my face quietly, in frustration.

"Quick, make a longbow." I gestured my hand.

Doing it really quietly, she crafted a transparent longbow, it was amazing, I could have admitted that she was talented.

"Arrow?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Oops sorry almost forgot." She formed an icicle and handed it to me.

"Now we're both responsible." I grinned. Thanking for the ice bow.

I pulled back the icicle on the bow, with also my breath, aiming at the deer. Letting go of the string, the deer gave a wail, as it died on the spot.

Swift and clean.

"Yeah you did it!" Elsa squealed.

Multiple growls came. Wolves.

"Dammit Elsa." I cursed as I fended off a wolf that was trying to bite the deer.

It snarled backed, Positive feedback.

"Elsa, watch out!" I warned.

Elsa quickly formed a snow ball and lunged it at the wolf behind her.

"A snowball, really?" I dodged a lash from the wolf in front of me.

"Now's, not the time!" Elsa throwing another snowball at another wolf.

"Grab the deer!" Elsa shouted.

"You grab it!"

Wolves were closing in… as me and Elsa backed against each other.

"Don't you dare touch my food!" Elsa raged. A snowball hitting another wolf; who was trying a bite out of the deer.

"Enough!" Elsa raged out an icy explosion, hitting the wolves, pushing all of them back. Phew, luckily it didn't hit me.

Elsa was breathing heavily, with a scary, frustrated expression on her face.

"Let's go home." Elsa smiled.

Bringing the deer on an ice sled, we both walked backed.

* * *

**Elsa's POV**

Ahhhhh!

I stretched my arms.

I felt satisfied, with my nap I took after the little hunt I had with the kid.

It was night time.

I took my nap while the kid tried to start a campfire, he tried to argue but I ignored him.

I knew I shouldn't let a kid play with fire, if he could light one.

The kid was annoying yet really friendly, but still I didn't know his name.

An aura of deliciousness flowed up my nose, following it I ended up downstairs.

I quickly changed back into my ice dress, feeling comfortable once again.

The kid was roasting the deer over flames, really concentrating, not noticing me at all.

Sliding down the rail on my butt, I slid gracefully along the floor and stopped besides the kid.

"So kid how's it going?" I asked while sitting on ice stool I made.

"Firstly yep, it's going good, secondly my name is Matthew." He pointed out.

"Your ten years old right?"

"Fourteen, technically."

"Fourteen, That still makes you a kid."

"Whatever you say." He rolled his eyes.

**My POV**

Elsa's stomach growled.

Luckily there was piece a meat that I had already cooked.

"Want some?" I offered.

She gladly accepted it, and chewed a bit of the meat.

Then she took a whopping bite, I could see Elsa trying to have some manners but she was so hungry, from what I could tell.

"Slow down missy, you might choke." I sneered.

Elsa just glared, chewing.

* * *

After she finished eating, I grabbed a piece of meat and munched down.

It was surprisingly cosy.

Somehow Elsa started to tell funny tales about her sister, made up stories and even scary ghost stories. We both were very amused.

Finally ending her tales, she smiled and asked

"So, Matthew tell me about your family?"

**Hahahah!**

**I've managed to finish my homework and this chapter all together.**

**I will have a week off of school and I'll try to get write some chapters in that time.**

**So, **

**Thanks for reading and leave review, if you must.**


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Awkward**

**Pay attention to this chapter, there will be a question at the end of this chapter.**

**Damian's POV**

"So what's your name kid?" Kristoff asked me.

"Steve Thomas, you can call me Stevie." I lied.

"Stevie…make yourself comfortable, there's still one place."

"Oh no…I'm just waiting for Anna."

"Who?"

"You'll see." I grinned.

I waited there, letting out a sigh.

Translating it, as me being bored, Kristoff pulled out a guitar, plucking the strings he started singing.

_Oh no…not this song…_

"Reindeers are better than people, Sven don't you think that's true?"

The song was goofy, yet so good.

"Yea people will beat you and curse you and cheat you, every one of them is bad except you." Kristoff grunted Sven's voice.

"Hey!" I snapped.

"Oho thanks buddy." Kristoff patted Sven's head.

"But people smell better than people, Sven don't you think I'm right?"

"That's once again true, for all except you." Sven smirked at Kristoff, munching on some hay.

"True, true." I nodded.

"You've got me let's call it a night."

"Goodnight."

"Don't let the frostbite, bite." Kristoff soothed closing his eyes.

Suddenly, the door bounced open into my face.

Kristoff and Sven jolted up.

"Nice duet." It was Anna.

I rubbed my nose in pain, moaning.

"Oops sorry." Anna tried to help.

"What do you want?" Kristoff asked.

"I want you to take me up the north mountain." Anna firmly laid her hands on her hips.

"I don't take people to places."

"Let me rephrase that." Anna said throwing a sack at Kristoff.

Kristoff pulled out a rope and a pickaxe, and laid back down.

"Take me up the north mountain please." Anna raised her nose even higher.

Kristoff only gave a 'are you serious' glance.

"Look I know how to stop this winter." Anna sighed.

"We leave at dawn." Kristoff laid back down again.

"Oh, and you forgot the carrots for Sven."

Yet another sack flew at Kristoff, this time, in the face and full of carrots.

"Oops sorry , I'm sorry, I didn't mean to, ahem we're leaving now right now." Pointing at the ground.

Anna walked outside and stood against the door, sighing, hoping it would work.

"Hey wait for me." I called, following Anna outside.

"Ok let's get going." Kristoff stepped out.

* * *

**Elsa's POV**

"My family?" Matthew raised an eyebrow.

"Yes I would love to hear about your family story." I smiled broadly.

"Well you see, I'm not from around here, I'm from somewhere south east from here."

"Ooh." I said in awe.

"My family was just like any other family, breathing and living normally, unlike you, life handed to you on a silver platter."

"Hmmm." I replied in return of his jealousy.

"My father was good hardworking man, very social like, also the family comedian, he sure knew how to cheer up the family on a dull day." He smiled.

"My mother, the strictest woman in the world, haha she would scold me for doing nothing, but she had a soft and caring heart inside, but somehow she picked up a few funny talents from my father."

"Well your mother has a point on you doing nothing." I smirked.

He just gave me a chuckle.

"Do you have any siblings?" I cuddled up against Matthew near the heat of the fire.

"Well, I was oldest of four boys, we were all very close, but nothing could break my bond with Damian, the second youngest."

"We were the best of brothers." Matthew grinned.

_This reminded me of Anna….hmmm…oh how I missed her._

A heart breaking sound returned me back to reality.

It was Matthew he was sobbing with his face buried in his hands.

"Now…I can't see them ughm…again." Matthew sniffed.

"What do you mean?" I wrapped my arm him.

"They're gone…dead, I have nothing left, nowhere to go."

"Don't cry, Matt…you're not alone."

"What do you mean?" he looked up at me.

"You have me." I gave a motherly kiss on his cheek.

I knew the pain, I needed him to be my side forgetting it with me.

He shivered a bit, wiping his tears away, sniffing.

But I could have sworn, I saw his face reddening, through the wet face.

"Rest now Matthew." I laid his on my lap, stroking him gently.

It felt awkward, but was this parenting? Trying to stroke a kid to sleep.

From all that thinking, Matthew had already fallen asleep, he looked so adorable!

I laid him on the floor, wrapping him in an ice blanket.

"I think I'll sleep here." I murmured to myself.

"Goodnight Elsa." Amber purred, still sleeping.

"Goodnight Matthew." I smiled.

"I lied down, facing upwards, with such emotions…

As I was about to sleep, I heard some peculiar noises, a crescendo of wheezing and groaning, not human, but very machine like.

I wanted to get up, but it had died down.

I wanted to investigate.

But why bother?

**That is another chapter done!**

**Question:**

**What do you think the noises that Elsa heard were?**

**Leave your answer in the reviews!**

**I think I'll get another chapter up by the weekends, I'll try!**

**As always, thanks for reading and leave review after!**


	7. Chapter 6

**I hate fast  
**

**Damian's POV**

"Hang on, we like to go fast." Kristoff called out, as the sled sped up even more.

"I hate fast." I murmured scared on a new level, clinging on to the back of the sleigh.

"I like fast." Anna replied fixing her feet on the sleigh's front.

"Whoa whoa whoa whoa whoa, get your feet down." Kristoff quickly pushed off Anna's feet.

"This is fresh lacquer seriously, were you raised in a barn." Coughing up a large gooey spit.

Which splashed back into Anna's face.

Carried by the wind, it landed in my hair.

I violently brushed my hair, trying to get the saliva out my hair, sick.

"No I was raised in a castle." Anna replied wiping off the saliva, disgusted.

'Hmmm' the satisfied look on Kristoff's face was priceless.

I kicked backed and relaxed to the slow pace of the sled.

"So uh tell me what made the queen all ice crazy?" Kristoff asked whilst cruising along the unnatural snowy land.

"It was all my fault, I got engaged but then she freaked out cause I just met him, you know that day, and she said she wouldn't bless the marriage.

"Wait,you got engaged to someone you just met?" Kristoff was surprised.

I leaned in a little closer, knowing how funny this was going to turn out.

"Yeah anyway, I got mad and she got mad and she tried to walk and I grabbed her glove-

"Hang on, you mean to tell that you got engaged to someone you just met that day?!" Kristoff raised his voice, cutting off Anna's story telling.

"That's what I said." I stated trying to make myself clear.

Anna just rolled her eyes, in defeat, cause nobody agreed with her, yet.

"Yes pay attention, but the thing is she wore the gloves all the time, so I just thought maybe she has thing about dirt." Anna continued.

I chuckled a bit, watching Kristanna slowly grow, first hand, how lucky was I?

"Didn't your parents warned you about strangers?"

"Yes they did." As Anna inched away from Kristoff.

My eyes darted to and fro at Anna and Kristoff.

"But Hans is not a stranger." Anna crossed her arms in pure confidence.

"Oh yeah, what's his last name?" Kristoff tested.

"OF-THE-Southern Isles." She stated.

"Oh how naive of you." I sighed resting my chin on my hand, grinning.

The questioning and answering picked up pace.

"Favourite food?"

"Sandwiches."

"Best friends name?"

"Probably John."

"Yeah John, good one." Anna eyed, for my sense of sarcastic reply.

"Eye colour?"

"Dreamy" She sighed.

"Foot size?"

"Foot size doesn't matter."

"Have you had a meal with him yet? What if you hate the way he eats? What if you hate the way he picks his nose?" Kristoff exclaimed.

"Picks his nose?" Anna looked pretty disgusted.

"And eats it." Kristoff added.

"Excuse me sir he is a prince." Anna sounded offended.

"All men do it." Kristoff firmly said.

"I thought only little aged boys eat their booger." I said in a challenging tone.

"Ewwww." Anna grossed out.

"It's true even though, I don't do it anymore, I think." I thought to myself, did I?

Anna just glared at me.

"It doesn't matter, it's true love." Anna tried to end it.

"Doesn't sound like it."

"That's what I told." I referred back during when me and Anna met.

"Are you some sort of love expert?" Anna asked baffled by Kristoff's confidence.

"No but I have some friends who are." Kristoff replied.

_He wasn't kidding._

"You have friends that have love experts? I'm not buying it." Anna denied.

"Stop talking." The sled halted, as Kristoff scanned the surroundings.

I heard something, barely, but something was there.

_Wolves._

As Anna continued, "No no no no I would like to meet these…

Kristoff's hand clasped over Anna's mouth.

Anna shoved Kristoff's hand off, moaning, trying to proclaim something.

"Shhhsh." Kristoff picked the lantern lighting the surroundings behind us.

_I was scared, even though we were going to be safe, I hope so._

_Getting munched and chomped by a pack of wolves…_

_Hmmm that didn't sound pleasant…at all._

Kristoff handed me the lantern, me being at the back.

I shuddered in fear, moving towards the end of the sleigh.

We all peered into the darkness.

Glowing eyes,growling were the marker,

"Sven go." Kristoff quickly instructed.

Sven shot off like a bullet.

"What are they?" Anna asked nervously.

"Wolves." Kristoff turned behind, as I gave him a troch and the lantern to him.

"What do we do?" Anna leaned over, trying to help.

"I've got this, you both just don't fall or get eaten." Kristoff calmly said while lighting the torch.

"But I want to help!" Anna exclaimed.

"No." He denied.

"Why not?"

"Because I don't trust your judgement."

"Me too." I stated.

"Excuse me?" Anna sounded offended.

"Who marries a mAN she just met?"Kristoff replied, kicking the wolf from the side, exaggerating on the word man.

_This was very moving, with everything happening, in front, behind and around me._

"It's true love!" She pulled the guitar from back, making me almost fall off.

Swinging the guitar, it slammed into the wolf that came from behind.

"Careful!" I yelled.

"Whoa." Kristoff surprised by the strength of a woman/princess.

Suddenly, a wolf bit Kristoff from behind, grabbing him behind, pulling him of the sleigh.

"Christopher!" Anna cried holding the torch that somehow ended from Kristoff to her.

I tossed the rope, hanging from the side.

He managed to grasp the rope.

"It's Kristoff!" He yelled back.

Kristoff's was sliding through the snow on his belly, being chased by two wolves that bit him, one by the side, the other on his leg.

"Ouch." I mouthed with a bitter face.

Anna immediately lit a rug urr, a blanket…something and yelled duck hurling it.

Luckily it had hit the two wolves, releasing Kristoff, tumbling backwards.

But still got up and chased.

"You almost set me on fire!" He complained climbing onto the sleigh using my arm.

Sven grunted loudly, causing all three of us to turn.

_A cliff side? Really world? I'm twelve years old!_

"Get ready to jump Sven!" Anna yelled leaning forward.

"You don't tell him what to do, I do!" Kristoff gave a rucksack to Anna and chucked her forward, were she landed on Sven.

"Stevie get ready." Kristoff turned back to me.

_Oh no. *gulp_

"Jump Sven jump." Kristoff said cutting the rope that connected the sleigh and to Sven.

Sven leaped, carrying himself and Anna over the gorge.

I hastily climbed towards the front, readying.

We both leaped without hesitating.

I landed safely on the side, as Kristoff landed by the edge.

We both heard a small explosion,

"But I just paid it off." Kristoff whimpered.

as both of us watched it burn.

"Oh…no no no no no no." Kristoff mumbled, as the snow started to break.

"Hold on man!" I cried grabbing Kristoff by the arm.

Kristoff sighed in relief.

He was too heavy, my arms couldn't hold on much longer.

Thud. "Grab on!"

A tied pickaxe landed beside me. I quickly grabbed onto it with my left arm.

"Pull Sven!" Anna yelled, slowly we were pulled.

Seriously, it hurt, at the end of my right arm a man, and on my left a reindeer pulling me to safety. It was torture.

Finally at a safe distance, I lied there breathing heavily.

"We're alive…Ha!"

"Whoa." Anna peered over.

"Sorry about your sled. I'll replace it aannd everything in it." She said softly.

Kristoff just sighed, covering his eyes in frust.

"And I understand if you don't want to help me anymore, either of you." She sadly said, as she walked away.

_Are you kidding?!_

"Hey, wait for me!" I called out, following after her, leaving Kristoff and Sven to have their chit chat.

"So do we go this way?" Anna looked at me with a playful yet determined look.

"Maybe this way?" I suggested pointing to the left.

"Hold on!" Kristoff called. "We're coming.

"You are?!" Anna exclaimed happily.

"Phew."

"I mean sure, I'll let you tag along." She tried to fix her sudden outburst of joy.

"Oh, Anna...don't get to excited." I sighed.

* * *

**That's chapter 6 wrapped up.**

**The next one will be posted tomorrow, I'll try.**

**JLyman: Great guess, but no... hey wait! I can use that! thanks for the idea!**

**As always thanks for reading, and please leave a review. Until next chapter!**


	8. Chapter 7

**Winter fun**

**Part 1**

**Elsa's POV**

My eyes jerked open the sound of something loud,

Something I never heard before.

I sat myself up searching the source.

The sound seemed to be coming from Amber.

**My POV**

I jolted up to the sound of my alarm.

Groaning, wanting the alarm to shut up.

I pulled out my Iphone and swiped it off.

"What's that?" Elsa asked curiously.

My eyes widened, as I quickly hid it behind my back.

"Um…nothing….nothing."

"Liar….show me." She pounced, with her hands reaching for my Iphone.

I managed to dodge her attempt, as I stood up, jerking my tongue out at her.

"Come here kid." She smirked.

I shot off, looking back at Elsa who stood up, accepting my challenge.

She had changed her dress into her pants, as she chased me in ice skates.

**Narrator's**** POV**

Elsa smirked, how silly a kid challenged her,

in her own element.

"Come here kid…." Elsa gained speed.

Matthew stopped by the entrance, as Elsa was closing in.

Matthew did a fake turn to the left, cutting to the right.

Elsa fell for this trick, nearly tripping over.

Matthew reached the stairs, hesitating.

"Come on slowpoke." Matthew pulled his tongue out.

Elsa narrowed her eyes at him.

Matthew climbed the stairs clumsily.

Elsa followed giggling.

"Let me see it…" Elsa tried to grab Matthew's hand like a little child.

"Missed." Matthew dodged Elsa.

Suddenly, ice shot out hitting Matthew's Iphone, throwing over the balcony.

**My POV**

It fell down, down the abyss below.

My eyes widened darting at Elsa and down below.

"How dare y-

"It was not my fault." Elsa raised her arms in surrender.

"Really?" I wasn't mad, I was furious.

On the plus side, she didn't see my Iphone, which could corrupt the timeline.

"Get over here…" I launched myself at Elsa, smiling.

"Try…" Elsa skated off.

"Hey! apologise.." I tried to grab her.

She faked cut to the right, making me trip.

"Payback…" Elsa singed.

I chased after her, as she faced me skating facing towards me.

We both giggled in fun.

"Hey Elsa, watch out!" I warned her as she neared the balcony railing.

"_Come on….snow…snow…snow barrier!" Elsa mumbled loudly._

I glided uncontrollably, crashing with Elsa.

_Brace for impact!_

**Hello!**

**I'm sorry that I didn't update last week…sorry.**

**I think I'll try to twist a twister in this story.**

**And I think I'll start a relationship with Elsa then end it.**

* * *

**Don't have an answer for chapter 5?**

**Hint: It Travels**

* * *

**This chapter is based on my Iphone buzzing.**

**Thank you for reading and leave a review…please? **


	9. Chapter 8

**Yellow and snow?**

**Damian's POV**

Me, Anna and Kristoff walked together through a beautiful trail of **frozen** of icicles hanging off the trees.

Ice glittering.

Sven jumped around, looking very excited.

We were all awestruck by this magnificent world of winter.

Kristoff waved his hands through the icicles, making a soft jingle.

"I never knew winter could be so….beautiful." Anna breathed.

This was a chance, to see true nature in its glory.

I couldn't help but chuckle to Sven's look, his horns tangled with icicles.

"Yeeeeahh." A faint jolly voice stated.

_I remember this scene…_

_We're goooiiiiinnngg to meet Olaf!_

I plastered a smile.

"It really is beautiful isn't it." The voiced continued.

Anna and Kristoff looked around searching.

"Stevie, stop, it's creeping me out." Anna looked at me.

"Hey…it's not me." I tried to hide my smile.

It worked.

"But it's so white! How about a little color."

Anna and Kristoff started to huddle up each other, cautious.

I'm thinking about maybe some crimson, chartreuse."

Olaf nearly bumped into me, giving a wave before continuing.

"How about yellow?" This question somehow made me shiver.

"No not yellow and snow? Brrr…no go." Olaf shivered in disgust.

"I could agree…" I said.

Anna and Kristoff turned around looking at me, missing Olaf who had walked in front of them.

"Am I right?" Olaf grinned holding his arms out, as everyone turned to Olaf.

In an instant, Anna screamed and kicked Olaf's head, which landed into Kristoff's arms.

"Hi." Kristoff looked at Olaf.

"You're creepy." Kristoff tossed it back at Anna.

"I don't want it!" Anna tossed the head, disgusted.

It bounced off my chest, as I juggled it on my foot and passed it back at Kristoff.

"Back at you." Kristoff tossed it back at Anna.

"NO!" She threw it back at me.

Juggling it with it like a soccer/football.

"I'm so sorry." I whispered, and passed it back to Anna.

"No." Anna threw it at Kristoff.

"It's just a head." He threw back at Anna.

"Ew….ew the body." She caught it and threw at decapitated Olaf's body.

The head and body clumped together which made Olaf fall onto the ground.

Olaf quickly got up to his feet, with a confused upside down face.

"Wait… what am I looking at right now?"

"Why are you all hanging off the earth like a bat?"

We all looked at him awkwardly.

Anna walked over to him, fixing his head to the perfect position.

"Oh! Thank you!" Olaf beamed, at Anna who had help him.

"You're welcome."

"Now I'm perfect." Olaf exclaimed.

"Well almost." Anna chuckled, as she reached into the bag.

"It was like my life got turned upside down." Olaf looked at us.

"Tell about it." Kristoff said.

He turned to Anna, as she implied a carrot into Olaf, a little to back.

"Oh…to hard…I'm sorry."

"Head rush!" Olaf shook his head.

"I was just…are you okay." Anna sheepishly said.

Olaf looked at his almost-perfect-positioned nose.

"Are you kidding me? I'm wonderful!" Olaf exclaimed.

"I always wanted a nose, it's so cute." Olaf squealed.

"It's like a little baby unicorn….hey whoa!" Olaf gasped, as Anna pushed the other part of the carrot.

I chuckled.

"Oh….I love it even more." Olaf gasped.

He looked so cute, I had to admit.

"All right let's start this thing over. Hi I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs." He smiled and waved happily.

Anna's smile slowly faded, the name that she had heard and loved before.

"Olaf?" She stared into the distance.

Olaf leaned in, wanting Anna to continue.

"That's right….Olaf!" Anna looked down, realising she found her long forgotten friend.

"And you are?" Olaf waved his arms, wanting Anna to start her introduction.

Oh uh…." Anna stuttered.

"I'm Anna" She gestured to herself.

With Anna done Olaf turned towards me, Kristoff and Sven.

And who's the funny looking donkey over there?" Olaf leaned closer to Anna.

"That's Sven" Anna smiled.

"Uh huh and who's the reindeer?"

"Sven…" Anna was confused.

"Oh the…oh that make things easier…and who's short stuff?"

I was shorter than Kristoff, but a tad taller than Anna, but I wasn't that short.

"Hey!" I snapped.

_Calm down._ Anna gestured.

Sven lurched trying to bite Olaf's new nose.

"Aw he tried to kiss me." Olaf jumped back.

"Yeah sure." I said, rolling my eyes.

"I like you too." Olaf smiled.

"Olaf…did Elsa build you?" Anna pulled Olaf's attention.

"Yeah, why?" Olaf's face was fixed on Anna.

"Do you know where she is?"

"Yeah, why?"

Kristoff took this moment as a chance and grabbed Olaf's twig arm.

"Do you think can you us the way?"

"Yeah, why?"

Kristoff bent it back and we both watched in awe.

"How does this work?"

"The new universal question." I stated.

The twig slapped Kristoff, hard.

"Stop it Sven, I'm trying to focus here." Olaf snatched his arm back.

"Yeah, why?" Olaf continued.

"I'll tell you why." Kristoff started.

My serious face turned on.

"We need her to bring back summer." Kristoff said.

"Summer?" Olaf asked, widening his eyes.

"Mhhhmmm that's the plan." I nodded.

"Oh I don't know why but I've always loved the idea of summer, the sun, and all things hot."

_Nice idea, for a snowman._

"Really? I'm guessing you don't have much experience with heat."

"Nope." A straight up nope.

"But sometimes I like to close my eyes and imagine what it'll be like when summer does come."

**Narrator's POV**

"T_**he scene is in Olaf's and my perspective."**_

"_Bees will buzz. Kids will blow dandelion fuzz_**."**

Olaf handed a dandelion too Damian, and continued.

"_And I'll be doing whatever snow does in summer."_

"Your gonna me-, Anna elbowed Kristoff.

"_A drink in my hand, my snow against the burning sand, probably getting gorgeously tanned in summer!" _

Olaf posed, holding an invisible cup on his 'imagined sand'

From Anna, Kristoff , Sven and Damian's perspective, Olaf was dancing happily around the area.

"_I'll finally see a summer breeze blow away a winter storm, and find out what happens to solid water when it gets warm!"_

"_And I can't wait to see what my buddies think of me." _

The 'sandmen' weren't real, the bird, yes but the exception was, it was raven, which tried to bite Olaf's nose.

But failed, because of Olaf's superior dance moves.

"_The hot and the cold are both so intense, put them together it just makes sense!"_

_Olaf then started to skip around area. Good news the raven had given up and flew away._

"_Winter's a good time to stay in and cuddle but put me in summer and I'll be a …."_

_Olaf was lost for words, but hey wait…_

"_Happy snowman!"_

I'm sure he meant puddle, but readers let's not go there.

"_When life gets rough I like to hold onto my dream, realizing the summer sun, just letting off steam."_

"_Oh the sky will be blue, and you guys will be there too._

Anna, Kristoff, Sven and Damian all exchanged confused looks.

"When I finally do what frozen things do in summer!"

"I'm gonna tell him." Kristoff said.

"Don't you dare!" Anna protested.

"_In summer!" Olaf held out the last words._

"So come on, Elsa's this way! Let's go bring back summer!" Olaf quickly exclaimed after singing.

"I'm coming!" Anna followed with a smile.

"Somebody's gotta tell him." Kristoff said with a confused look.

"It's a snowman, that wants summer and he is not scared." Damian tried to defend Olaf.

"But…"

"Therefore your argument is invalid." Damian chased after Anna.

* * *

**Hi everyone! sorry for the lack of update, because off school and such and such.**

**Nori'sLilThief: Well had a amusing guess but still incorrect, I'm not sure if Amber is a boy or girl's, I don't know it just popped into my mind, but if you want I can change it(review). Magical rouge bus? Hmmmm*thinking.**

**Disney's frozen fan: Um...well...your right, the Doctor will be in here, sooooo SPOILERS!**

**Next chapter will be ElsaXME, but if you readers don't like the idea(review) I can change that to...**

**OCXME * the OC will be in the sequel, which has thing leading to origins of Elsa's amazing gift.****  
**

**As always thanks for reading, leave review, until next chapter...good bye!**


	10. Chapter 9

**Winter fun**

**Part 2**

**My POV**

I woke up with half of my body hanging over the balcony.

I managed to stand up, but uneasy.

Elsa groaned, as she rubbed her head, standing up.

I still felt queasy, due to the amount of blood that filled my head.

"You could have killed me!" I pointed at her.

"But I didn't!" She protested.

"Take this!" I threw a snowball that clumped together from the remaining snow barrier.

It splatted on Elsa's face.

"How dare you." She snarled, as I threw another snowball at her.

'Hmmmm'

"Take this!" Elsa formed a snowball and took a try but failed.

"Missed." I dodged it, running away from her.

Elsa once again chased me, using skates.

But she was throwing snowballs non-stop.

"HEY! THAT'S CHEATING!" I yelled.

"You have should have thought first!" She replied.

I turned, running towards the snow barrier and scooped up a handful of snow.

Elsa was ready to attack again but I quickly countered throwing the snowball from long range.

I was a marksman, what can I say?

We were heading towards each other, aimlessly throwing snowballs at each other again and again.

I had ran out of snowballs.

_What do I use now?_

Suddenly, me and Elsa crashed into each other making us fall on the floor.

We sat ourselves up, laughing our lungs out.

"That was fun…" I said.

"Yeah it actually was." Elsa pushed back a loose strand of her hair back into place.

We stared at each other, in silence.

I was tired, of course but Elsa had something else in mind.

She leaned forward, as she kissed me on my lips.

**What are you doing? This shouldn't be happening.**

I pulled back, in shock.

"Why what's wrong?" Elsa asked.

"I shouldn't be doing this." I stood up.

"You're the queen."

"It doesn't matter." She replied, with a seductive look.

"I'm 14 years old."

"You can try early." She gave a seductive smile.

**Think of something quick! Before I make you change your mind.**

"Elsa I just can't…"

"Why?" Her seductive look faded.

"I just can't…"

"Wait, you think I'm a monster right?"

"No it's not like that." I tried to change her perspective.

"Then what!" She shouted.

I stood there silent.

"That's what I thought." tears formed around her eyes, as she walked out of the room.

"Elsa wait!" I called.

"Stay away from me!" ice shot out, nearly hitting me.

"I don't want to hurt you…" She sobbed, she entered her bedroom, closing the door shut.

"I'm so sorry Elsa…" I laid my fist against the door.

I walked slowly grabbing my stuff, excluding my bow.

And walked out the doors,

that somehow opened, and walked out.

"If only you could understand."

* * *

******That is chapter nine readers...**

******What do you think?**

**So I posted it before the weekend because I'm going on a camping trip with my school mates.**

**So I would really appreciate a review, after my exhausting camping trip.**

**As always, thanks for reading, leave review, until next chapter…good bye!**

* * *

**I changed my name to Matthew, so nobody gets confused.**


	11. Chapter 10

**Bro?**

**Damian's POV**

"So how exactly ARE you planning to stop this weather?" Kristoff asked.

"Oh I'm going to talk to my sister." Anna replied with confidence.

"That's your plan?"

"Of course…use the power of speech." I said.

"My ice business is riding on you talking to your sister." Kristoff continued.

"If that...I'm sorry buddy." I said quietly.

"Yep." Anna replied.

Kristoff glanced at me, turning nearly walking into the obvious death icicle in front of him.

"So you're not at all afraid of her." Kristoff pulled his nose away.

"Why would I be?" Anna flapped her hands.

"See Kristoff she has got this." I gave withering smile.

Kristoff only glared at me.

"Yeah…I bet she's the nicest, gentlest, warmest person ever." Olaf walked backwards and impaled his upper body into the icicle.

Olaf looked down at himself.

"Oh look at that, I've been impaled." He then chuckled.

_Think happy thoughts...happy thoughts…its ok it's just an impaled snowman._

We reached the edge of the mountain, finally.

New objective…watch as Anna tries to climb the mountain, helplessly.

"What now?" Anna gazed up.

We all looked up, as Kristoff hmmm in thought.

"It's too steep, I've only got one rope and you don't know how to climb mountains." Kristoff scavenged through his bag.

"Yep…if there was another way." I tried to gain their attention, but failed.

"Says who?" Anna replied, trying to climb the mountain.

Sven tapped Kristoff , looking at Anna.

"What are you doing?" Ktistoff tilted his head in disappointment.

"I'm going…to…see my…sister." Anna kept climbing.

"You're going to kill yourself." Kristoff warned, but Anna kept climbing.

"I would like to see her try." I smirked, as Kristoff elbowed me.

"I wouldn't put my foot there."

"You're distracting me."

Anna slipped.

"Or there."

Anna slipped again.

This was hilarious, watching this enthusiastic girl climb a mountain, at least trying.

"Keep going Anna!" I shouted.

"How do you know Elsa even wants to see you?" Kristoff asked.

"All right, I'm just going to block you two because I gotta concentrate here." Anna replied in struggle.

Kristoff sighed, me? I was laughing my lungs out, quietly.

"You know most people who disappear into the mountains want to be alone."

"You know he has point." I called out to Anna.

"Nobody wants to be alone." Anna responded.

"That's actually…kinda true." I shrugged.

"…except maybe you." Anna struggled, slipping even more.

"I'm not alone, I have friends remember." Kristoff smirked.

"You mean the love experts?"

"Yes the love experts." Kristoff crossed his arms, still smirking.

Anna rested herself in a position that looked so wrong, even for me.

"Please tell me I'm almost there." Anna dropped her head, panting.

"Keep going Anna, you can make it!" I gave her a double thumb up, with a smile.

Kristoff chuckled.

"Does the air seem a bit to both of you up here?"

"No it's quite cool, actually." I said.

"Hang on…" Kristoff walked up to Anna.

"Hey Sven, Savie…" Olaf called.

"Not sure if this is going to solve the problem but I have found a staircase that leads exactly where you wanted to go." Olaf gestured.

"It's Stevie." I rushed to Olaf, moving out the way.

"Ha-ha!" Anna laughed.

"Thank goodness! Catch!" Anna yelled letting go of her grip.

Kristoff reactively lunged forward and caught Anna.

"Ha-ha thanks!" Anna looked at Kristoff.

"That was like a crazy trust exercise." Anna patted Kristoff's shoulder, and simply walked out of his hands, just like that.

"Lucky, I wasn't in the middle of that." I muttered.

**MY POV**

_Hoooooo that was tiring!_

I slouched, rested my back onto the mountain side and sat.

I panted heavily, watching my visible breath rise up into the air.

Just finished running and exploring the outside world, what can I say?

_You guys thought I was going to leave Elsa, just like that? _

_Ha-ha! That's so wrong._

_I needed to be help her, not because of what she had done earlier, ahem._

_Because she was misunderstood, in fear and alone, well she had Anna._

_But I needed to show her, there is nothing to be afraid of._

_Maybe, that was the reason why I was brought to this place._

_It took some time to think about this._

_I laid there resting for a few minutes._

Then something caught my eye, tracks.

Someone has been here, make that people.

They were leading to the stairs, so I followed it.

**Damian's POV (during the part above)**

I looked up and down, awestricken by the ice palace.

Olaf and Kristoff still counting…

"Oh come on Kristoff cheer up." I beamed.

"It's just what is going to happen, with someone like Anna negotiating with someone like the queen." Kristoff sighed.

"It's going to be fine." I assured Kristoff with an unsettled voice.

"57, 58, 59 and 60!" Olaf hooted, rushing in happily.

"Let's go in…" I said walking to the door.

"Wait…" Kristoff blocked me.

"I saw Queen Elsa; I best decide to not go in, if a man landed Arendelle in this winter, I don't want to see what two men can trigger."

"But Olaf…" I whined.

"He's a snowman."

We waited a few minutes, as Olaf popped out again, startling us both.

"Come on in! It's great inside." Olaf gestured in.

As me and Kristoff were about to walk in, a familiar voice emerged from the distance.

"BRO?"

**MY POV**

It was him, it was Damian… I ran up to him with my arms open.

Damian did the same.

Quickly we embraced each other, hugging as tight we could.

"I never thought I'd never see you again." I said.

"Me too." He replied, smiling.

"Brothers?." Krisoff guessed pointing to Matt.

"Yep." Damian replied.

"Damian, where have you been?" I held his shoulders.

"I've been with Anna, Krisoff, Sven Olaf."

"Wait…Damian?" Kristoff looked confused.

"I thought your name was Steve."

"It's my middle a name." Damian lied.

"WAIT YOU….you gave yourself a false name?" I softened my voice to a whisper.

"Long story." Damian whispered.

"Hey guys…don't know how to come in?" Olaf asked.

"Oh…let's go in, Elsa welcomes visitors." I offered.

"You met Elsa?" Damian and Kristoff asked in unison.

"Well, I got to know her." I replied with a shrug.

"Oh my…" Kristoff gawked.

"That is ice." He breathed.

"See, winter's beautiful when you see up close." I said smiling.

"Glide and pivot!" Olaf repeated whilst skating, doing a little twirl each he finished the sentence.

Kristoff went to explore the ends of the castle, as Damian and I started a conversation.

"So since you're here, let's discuss about going home." Damian started.

"What do you mean?" I was confused.

"You know, figure out how to get home."

"Why leave now? We can start a new life." I lifted my hands up into the sky.

"But we have a life." Damian looked even more confused.

"What life!" I raised my tone.

"The life of mom, dad our little brothers, me and you…."

"…our family!" Damian raised his voiced even higher.

"They're gone Damian…" I softened my voice.

"No…you're lying." He shook his head.

"They're dead; they died in a car crash." I continued.

"No… you're lying!"

"Damian…" I tried to reach out to him.

"Liar!" He backed away.

Then we all heard echoes of voices that were loud.

"We better check that out." Kristoff rushed to the stairs with Olaf, ignoring the quarrel I had.

"Come on Stevie-urr Damian- doesn't matter, come on!" Kristoff gestured.

Damian did what his was told.

"Wait…" I called out.

But he didn't listen; he didn't nudge a bit, no response at all.

He was sad, trying to hold back tears, I could tell.

I followed as well climbing up the stairs.

* * *

"Anna!" Kristoff yelled as he slid to her.

Anna was on the ground, clutching her heart.

"Are you okay?" Kristoff asked.

"I'm okay...I'm fine" Anna stuttered.

Me and Damian scrambled behind.

Damian still refused to look at me.

I was the worst brother ever.

"Who's this?" Elsa referred to Kristoff.

"And who are you?" She referred to Damian.

"And who…oh." Elsa referred to me with a disappointed look.

"W-wait it doesn't matter…just all of you have to go." Elsa backed away.

Ice began to crackle.

"No, I know we can figure this out together." Anna replied firmly.

Kristoff looked around, watching the ice darkening.

"How?" Elsa asked.

"What power do you have to stop this winter? To stop me?" Inside Elsa was pleading, for it to stop.

"Anna I think we should go." Kristoff was still staring.

"Kristoff's right Anna" Damian stated sounding different.

"No I'm not leaving without you Elsa." Anna stepped forward.

_Oh no, I better back a little for this._

"Yes you are."

Marshmallow had risen.

* * *

"Why I was running?" That was the question; I just got back in, now I was carefully running down the stairs.

Somehow Marshmallow managed to carry Damian, Kristoff, Anna and Kristoff just like that.

"Hey you stop!" He bellowed.

I'd reach 1st floor, problem was, the doors weren't open.

Marshmallow had reached the door and pushed it open.

With this chance I slipped through but was kicked out, by Marshmallow.

Damian, Anna and Kristoff slid down the stairs on their butts.

I was half-buried in the snow, I could hear muffled voices.

I managed to stand up, and watched a puny snowball fly into Marshmallow.

This of course angered him and made him chase us.

_Oh come on…_

"I'll distract him you guys go." The disembodied snowman gestured.

We all quickly slid down…in many ways.

But for the snow hulk he just had to jump.

We continued our run, as Marshmallow tried to claw us, but missing by a tiny bit.

"Damian watch out!" I shouted, as Marshmallow tired an attempt on Damian.

Luckily he dodged it.

Making me to trip myself and land face plant onto the snowy ground.

**Damian's POV**

Matthew was nowhere to be seen.

After all of that quarrelling, he was still my brother.

Anna had managed to stall the beast but only for quick moment.

We were ready to jump off, as Kristoff set the marker.

"One, two…"

"Tree!" Anna dived.

Just like Kristoff, I was yanked down, leaving floating snow in the air.

But the rope had stop just below the mountain edge.

"Anna, Sven, Savie…where are you guys?"

"We totally lost Marshmallow back there." Olaf's voiced echoed.

Then I watched as his body parts fell down, disembodied.

"Go faster." Anna said.

"I'm trying." I replied.

Suddenly we were being pulled up, Kristoff banged his head.

"Don't ever COME BACK!" Marshmallow yelled, his breath staining me and Anna's faces.

"Don't worry we won't." Anna pulled out a knife and cut the rope.

"Oh no." I said before falling 200 feet.

**My POV**

I stood up slowly brushing off the snow off my clothes.

There, I looked up and stared at Marshmallow, who stared at me back.

As Marshmallow was about to grab me, I backed away and defended with;

"I know Elsa."

His expression literally changed from mad to extremely happy.

"You know mommy?!" He let out a deafening squeal.

"Yes I do…and I need to see her, now." I rubbed my ears.

"Mommy don't want visitors."

"But for me, I'm different, she needs to meet me it's urgent." I tried to fool him.

"Okay."

It worked!

"Let me pick you up."

"Wait…oh no." I refused.

But he didn't seem to care.

**Hi again!**

**That's was one of the longest chapter of this story done, in a day (so I'd expect something wrong)**

**So I really appreciate the reviews, and gonna answered them now.**

**Nori'sLilTheif: Yes she'd be a pedophile for now(until I reach proper age, in the story), plus yes this self insert(agree?)**

**Setrotheheghog: Yes I will! Thank you!**

**Kieran: Yes I have got to admit my grammar is a bit rocky, because English is not my national language, but I'll try to improve it I'm sure.(Where can I contact you?)**

**That is it so...**

**I won't update until I finish my exam, so I hope you'll guys bear with me!**

**P.S. I am experiencing some serious writer's block.**

**P.P.S. I'm gonna update 2 chapters per weekend( after exam) so be prepared!(maybe)**

**Bye! **


End file.
